mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
ReapTheChaos Sandbox 3
Sammy Robinson is a character in Mafia III. History Sammy is the proprietor of Sammy's Bar and boss of the Black Mob in Delray Hollow. He is partnered with Sal Marcano, kicking up profits from operations like the Black Lottery to him. Background Sammy grew up with his sister Lily on a patch of land where their father worked as a sharecropper until he got hurt and could no longer work. Sammy's Renovation After moving to New Bordeaux, he settled in the all black neighborhood of Delray Hollow. His proximity to Barclay Mills put him in contact with Enzo Conti, who ran the rackets there for Sal Marcano. The two became friends and spent much of their time together partying and chasing women. Assets and Kill List Family Sammy met Perla after she moved to New Bordeaux in 1944. A Little Late for That The two were soon married and started a family when their son Ellis was born in January of 1946. When the Saint Michelle's Orphanage closed its doors in 1958, they took in the orphaned Lincoln Clay and raised him as their own. Along the way Sammy opened Sammy's Bar and began running the Black Mob. The money and influence allowed him to do a lot for the local community. He built a theater for his wife Perla, who worked tirelessly in community outreach efforts from her office there until her untimely death in 1961. Community Outreach Sammy ran a benevolent society which helped the poor in the community pay their rent or buy food when they were in need, The Hollow Speaks and he regularly donated food to the Warm Hearts Neighborhood Kitchen to help feed the needier families in the Hollow. After a fire bombing in 1962 destroyed the First Baptist Church, it sat abandoned for several years until Sammy began to rebuild it. This project was still underway when he died in 1968. The Haitian Problem Despite all he had done in the community, there were those that didn't agree with Sammy's way of running things. Working for the Marcano Family meant he was allied with those responsible for most of their problems to begin with. One such group were the Haitian Mob, run by Cassandra. The Haitians wanted Sammy out so Delray Hollow could be free of the Marcano Family. In the fall of 1967 they began robbing folks in the Hollow, taking money, jewelry, and whatever else they could use to finance their operations. Soon after that, they began going after the Black Lottery, disrupting Sammy's main source of income. Before long, Sammy had fallen three months behind in his kickback to Marcano. The Heist In order to set things right with Marcano, Sammy agrees to assist him in his planned robbery of the Federal Reserve. He sends his son Lincoln, who has just returned from the war in Vietnam, to meet with Sal Marcano at his country club to discuss his plans. At the meeting Sal informs Lincoln that he wants him to take over Sammy's position as leader of the Black Mob and run Delray Hollow for him. Lincoln turns down this offer, but agrees to assist in the heist with whatever Sal needs. Death After his death, Sammy is buried along with his wife Perla and son Ellis in the Robinson family tomb at the Delray Hollow Cemetery. Family *Perla Robinson (wife, deceased) *Ellis Robinson (son, deceased) *Lincoln Clay (foster son) *Lily Robinson (sister) Appearances *The Home Fires Burn (killed) Trivia Information coming soon. Gallery Sammy's Exterior 1.jpg|Sammy's bar Sammy Robinson 2.jpg|Young Sammy Robinson Sammy's Watch.jpg|The watch Sammy gave Lincoln Federal Reserve Heist.jpg|Sammy with the money from the Federal Reserve heist A Little Closure 2.jpg|Sammy and Ellis' funeral Robinson Family Tomb 2.jpg|Robinson Family tomb, Delray Hollow Cemetery Category:Site Administration